warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Draugar
The Storm Draugar are a greatly feared Warband of Chaos that has marauded and pillaged the Segmentum Solar, Tempest, and Ultima since the Horus Heresy. Led by the Chaos Lord Malak Blackspawn and his socerer brother, Ingar Blackspawn, the Storm Druagar have been fighting the Long War against the thrice damned Imperium since the onset of the Horus Heresy and will not stop until they see Terra itself burn to ash. The Storm Draugar are a breakaway from the Black Legion and thus display that Warbands tatical flexibilty, but have shown considerable skill in the relm of sorcery and implement it often. Elements of the Warband also have connections with the secretive Alpha Legion and are quite adept in the covert arts themselves. They devoutly worship a Warp Entity known as The Black King, and thus lack many of the powerful "gifts" given to devotees of the more powerful Chaos Gods. Their renagade allegience has given them quite a few allies amongst the disenfranchised entites of the Warp, allowing them to summon legions upon legions of Furies, summoning the Deamoinc warriors of their patron, and forging tempororary alliences with unsavory types such as Malice Worshipers and renegade Warbands who have earned Abaddon's ire. However, worship of the other Chaos Gods is not unheard of and a large group of the Warband simply see The Black King as another member (if not the head) of the panthion of the Dark Gods, of the major Chaos Gods worshipped the most common is Khorne and Tzeetch. The Storm Draugar seem to attack Imperial worlds, not for rescoruces, but for the sheer perpose of damaging the Imperium. Thus the Warbands bloodthristy attacks are ment to damage the Imperiums grip on the Galaxy and rob it of any recources they can, slaughtering whole populations, burining whole planets, and especially destroying Space Marine recruiting worlds. History The Blackspawn Brothers Malak and Ingar Blackspawn began as nothing more but underhive trash, born to a prostitute and left to fend for themselves when she abandoned them at the ages of four and six respectivly. The duo had depended on no one else but one another their whole lives, Malak being the older and stronger of the pair, and Ingar being considerably smarter and later manifesting psychic powers which played no small hand in their survival in the desolate hives. Together they eventually became leaders of one of the largest hive gangs on the world known as Cthonia . When the Emperor arrived on the barren world the Blackspawns hive gang had recently joined the one led by the soon to be favored son of the Emperor, Horus, after a short but bloody war with the Primarch whos hive gang had dominated the planet for some time. Thus they were eventually recruted into the fledgling Luna Wolves Space Marine Legion and soon became high ranking commanders within the V Legion. Great Crusades The Blackspawn brothers soon earned great renown for their deeds in the name of the Emperor, tales of the Blackspawn brothers became the stuff of ledgend amongst the newer Marines of the Legion and the brothers would become quite popular with Horus himself. The daring duo were at the forfront of the most brutal battles the Luna Wolves were apart of, Malak slaying countless foes with his massive Relic blade, Darkbane, and Ingar felling even the mightest enemeis with his arcane powers and Force Maul, Soul Breaker. Eventually they were put into the glorious First Company and found themselves fighting alongside their honored Primarch. However, unlike many Luna Wolves, the Blackspawn brothers never saw Horus as their father or vernerated him above the Emperor. (not that the Emperor held much weight with the brothers either) In the end, behind all of the hails to the Emperor, the Blackspawn brothers were still more about their own personal intrest than those of the Imperium and their Primarch. So when the Warmaster fell to Chaos, it was no surpise that, Malak having a deep understanding of Horus' gang politics, and Ingar having a skill for forsight, realized that praising the Chaos Gods was in their own best intrests. Horus Heresy The Brothers fought under the Warmasters banner for most of the war, gaining renown across the Triator Legions for their exploits, until the historical battles on Istavaan V and IV. After the pyers of loyalist bodies were lit and Horus proclaimed that nothing could stop the Traitor Legions, Ingar was suddenly assailed with extremely vivid visons of Horus' downfall and the subsiquent Scouring, and that he and his brother would not survive. A dark voice wispered to Ingar that he and his brother should flee East, and that there they would find salvation. Ingar realied this to his brother who, dispite intial skeptisiem, had learned to trust his brothers visons in the past. Thus the Blackspawn brothers, along with 50 Sons of Horus Legionaries, 34 Death Guard Legionaries, 14 Ten Thousand Sons Legionaries, 3 Night Lords Legionaries, 17 Alpha Legionaries, and 28 World Eaters along with a sizeable force of mortal traitors. They all left on a large Vengance-Class Heavy Crusier known as The Storm ''and forged East. He who wears the Black Crown The Blackspawn brothers and their entorauge soon found themselves staring into the second largest Warp Storm in the galaxy... The Maelstrom. Ingar's visons told him that within that hellish tear in reality, they would find their salvation. ''The Storm navigated through the Maelstrom unmolested save for a few foolish pirate fleets that thought they could overtake the massive Cruiser. Soon the Blackspawn brothers and their followers came across an astounding relic from and unknown time... a Star Fort larger than even an Eldar Craftworld. As the makeshift band of traitors disembarked, they found that, though warped and twisted by the Maelstrom, the Star Forts myriad systems were in working order, if not untouched. The Star Fort would be cristened, Lupercal's Folley, in "honor" of the Warmaster who by this time had just begun his invasion of Terra. The Blackspawns forces began scouting out the massive vessel and discovered a wealth of archotech weapons and even anceint and fully functional warships, some as large as a Battle Barge. Soon however, Ingar Blackspawns visons became more and more potent, until he finally constructed a shrine as per the orders whispered to him from the Warp. Soon Daemonic warriors poured forth from various portals all around the ship. Malak prepaired his men for battle but his brother stayed his hand, soon a great daemon warrior strode forth and stood before the Space Marines, its form was maginficent, clad in great black armor and bearing a massive greatsword that shone like obsidian. This Daemon informed the Blackspawn brothers that they had accepted his masters gifts, and now were indebted to a creature of the Warp known only as The Black King. Just as Malak reatched for his blade, Ingar dropped to his knees in prayer... shocked by his rebellious brothers sudden devotion... Malak followed suit. On that day the Storm Draugar were born, Malak having coined the name from an anceint text he was fond of, about undead warriors who rose to seek vengance upon those who wronged them in the past, and drawing insperation from the vessel that had delivered them to their newfound home and God. They swore their souls and bodies to The Black King that day and since then have fought the Long War against the Imperium and all those who dare stand between them and their dark lords ambitions. Weapons/Technology The Storm Draugar have access to ancient and powerful weapons in abundance thanks in no small part to their Star Fortress, which was completly stockpiled with such technology. However, though in abundance, the Blackspawn brothers are loath to lose any of this irriplaceable wargear and as such rarely hand it out to anyone who has not proven themselves extensivly in the feild. As such most of the warband is equipped with basic Imperial technology and a few examples of uniqe Heretek wargear. The mighty and many forges of Lupercal's Folley can produce anything from a Sentinal Walker to standard lasguns and bolters. The Storm Draugar also have access to Vita-Womb technology, constructed by a renegade Gene-Lord of the Claipsian Hordes that was taken in by the Blackspawn brothers for his expertice. As such the warband can call on thousands of vat grown recruites. However, the Gene-Lord cannot make true Space Marines from the Vita-Womb process, thus any poetnal Storm Draugar must be trained and Gene-Seeded rather than created. (though the geneticly enhanced recuites are more likely to survive the trials to become a Chaos Marine, thus the warbands numbers have swelled) And any vat grown individual that is not fit to be a Chaos Marine is free to join the teaming ranks of Cultists that call Lupercal's Folley home. The few examples archotech wargear seen by Imperial forces are listed as thus: 'Hellstorm Cannon- '''Can be weilded by a Chaos Marine in a simmilar fashion to a Heavy Bolter, the Hellstorm Cannon is a weapon of untold devastation in the right hands. The weapon fires arcs of energy that seem to seek out targets and incineraite them, leaving nothing but dust. The Hellstorm Cannon is effective against infantry and light vehicles. The arcs sweep through infantry formations leaving nothing but scorched terrain and dust in its wake, however it must cool down after each successive burst and has a limited range of fifty feet. '''Arc Pistol-' Functioning on a simmilar princible as the Hellstorm Cannon only on a smaller scale, the Arc Pistol is a small but deadly weapon, capable of desintagraiting a whole infiantry squad in a well placed burst. The Arc Pistol emits a single beam of high intensity energy that seeks out its targets like some kind of serpent, and incineraites lightly armored troops instantainously. Against heavily armored or shileded oppenents, prolonged exposure can burn through the target and kill the occupant in short order. However, the Arc Pistol is a very close ranged weapon, effective only in a twenty foot raidus around its user. 'Lineiar Rifle- '''A high powered semi-automatic rifle, the Linear Rifle fires a mighty bolt of pure energy that can punch though Power Armor and Light Vehicle armor with ease. This weapon is highly accurate and has absoultly no recoil, making it an ideal marksmen weapon. However, it is equally well suited for a wide range of engagements and thus is the ideal weapon for the Chaos Marines that make up the elite First, Second, and Third Storms. The Lineiar Rifle has been known to punch through mulitpule targets, such as Space Marines, and walls with ease. However, the Lineiar Rifle must recharge its power core after eighteen successive shots, and the recharge time is rather lengthy at best. '''Firehail Rifle-' A fully automatic energy weapon, the Firehail Rifle can burn the enemy away in a storm of death. Its high fire rate and effeciant cooling mechinisem means that it is an ideal assault weapon. However, its accuracy is lacking and its effective range suffers for it. The weapons energy bolts are also highly unstable, meaning that they create a small explosion on impact with their target, making them very deadly against both armored and light infantry. However, the unstable nature also means that the round will only travel so far before they explode in mid air harmlessly. 'Eclipse Blade- '''An energy blade of an unknown substance, the Eclipse Blade makes a mockery of both armor and other weapons alike, fully capable of hewing through a power sword and its user in one fell stroke. The Blade also draws energy to it, meaining that it abosrbs void sheilds and lasbolts on contact. However, the Eclipse Blade has a very limited energy core and must be recharged at a power conduit on Lupercal's Folley after two hours of use, shutting off the blade when not in use extends the battery life greatly but for extended engagements most users keep a less exotic weapon on hand. '''Phantom Module- '''This extremely rare peice of wargear is seen only amongst the most elite champions of the warband, the Phantom Module cloaks the user by bending light in a small area around them, making them totally invisable and disgused from all scanning technology. The Phantom Module can also project a very convincing hologram decoy of the user that will actually engage the enemy in combat in a very convicing manner, even sparking when struck by ranged fire and glancing blade strikes. However, the hologram illusion is far from perfect as attacks actually phase right through it, meaining it is only a short matter of time before the foe realizes they have been decived. (though by then it is usually to late) '''Automatic Combat Module-' This is a catch call term for any form of automated wargear attached to a Storm Draugar Marines power armor, from shoulder mounted boltguns, to robotic limbs, these are not necciarily archotech but are uniqe enough to mention. ACMs automaticly target and engage enemies within the users visual range, most of these are controled via neural link with the user and thus do not engage targets at inoppertune times. ACMs can be very useful in situations where the user is outnumbered or attacking multipule targets. 'Butchers Nails-' The Storm Draugar left the Warmasters fleet with a small number of World Eaters, one of which was a Techmarine and another was an Apothecary. Thus the Storm Drugar have kept the secrets to the process of manufacturing and implanting Buchers Nails. These dreaded implants are only placed on a few willing Draugar who wish to become more deadly and to spill more blood in the name of the Dark Gods, somtimes Buchers Nails are even implanted on small numbers of heavily enhanced cultists. '''Disrupter Gauntlet- '''Though working on the same basic princible as a Power Fist, the Disrupter Gauntlet is far lighter and smaller and is almost indistinguishable from a normal gauntlet save for the faint white glow it emits when activated. The Disrupter Gauntlet matches the Power Fist in sheer destrucive potental if not totally surpases it. Where a Power Fist will rupture armor a Disrupter Gauntlet will totally vaporize the target. However, unlike the Power Fist which actually enhances the users strength, the Disrupter Gauntlet actually feeds off the Power Armors generaitors, significantly weakinging the electro fiber mucsles. Extended use of the guantlet can actually disable the users Power Armor, causing a system failure and leave the user completly exposed and near immobile. The Storm Draugar have acess to their own Titans due to their alliance with a number of Dark Mechanicus forge worlds, but these are few and rarely can the Warband afford the recources to to build one. (Save for those rare times a mineral rich world from the Galatic Core is temporareorarly pulled into the Maelstrom and even then they must often fight off other Chaos forces and recource hungry Imperials) In spite of this, over the centuries the Storm Draugars Titan forces have slowly grown in number one by one. Since M37 the number has remained at a constant 4 Feral-Class Titans, though these Titans are the smallest class possible, they are none the less a force to be feared as they are are quite poetnet engines of destruction in their own right, let alone in a pack. Combat Doctrine The Storm Draugar are a highly flexible warmachine, utilizing any and all materials at its disposal in the most effective way possible. Extensive armored legions are used to crush infantry and fortificatons, and infantry forces are used ethier as a buffer or anti-armor force. Astartes are both the leadership and used for their natural perpose as elite heavy infantry. The Warband depends on the advantage of numbers and advanced wargear to overcome its foes, as well as air superiority and heavy orbital bombardment. The Storm Draugar rely heavily on orbital bombardment, and rarely fight fairly in that regard, often blasting the enemys strongest forces to oblivion and then hunt down whatever remains on planet. The warband has shown itself to be highly skilled in ship to ship combat, its advanced archotech warships and weapons and daemon encahnced vessels proving to be a formidable foe to even the largest Imperial Armada. The Black King The Black King is the Warbands patron God and thus they receive the benifits of such worship come in the form of easily summoned daemon legions and uncanny luck, as well as general benifits in the form of occasional mutations. Such alleigence has made them enemies of most devout Chaos Worshippers but lessens any hostilites the Warband faces from worshippers of other oucast entites. Organisation The Storm Draugar are organised into various battle fleets spread throughout the Galaxy, each returning to Lupercal's Folley to resupply, these battle fleets are refered to as Storms. A Storm is simmilar to a Space Marine Company, numbering one hundred Space Marines. However, each Storm also has its own armored and infantry regiment, meaning that Storms are a very deadly force. currently there are Fourteen Storms maruading their way throughought the Galaxy, the most deadly and elite of these Storms are the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Storms who have access to archotech weapons and other advanced forms of wargear. Each Storm is led by Storm Master, save for the First Storm which is led personally by the Blackspawn Brothers and itself is a rare sight indeed. Storm Masters often command from the fleet or behind freindly lines. Beinith the Storm Masters are Draugar Lords who command the mortal infantry and armored forces of the Storm personally. Draugar Lords also command the Astartes forces attatched to their infantry and armored squads. Storm Masters and Draugar Lords are always Space Marines. Individuals known as Legets command indivudial Astartes squads while Sargents command individual infantry and armored squads. Benith these commanders are the various mortal and Space Marine luteninets that command the various branches of the Storms forces. The Storms are famed for their organisation and iron clad diseplen save for the berzerker Space Marines that are implaneted with Buchers Nails made from copies of the origonal ones extracted from the origonal World Eaters that made up the warband. The Third Storm is uniqe in that its mission is to guard Lupercal's Folley while the other Storms are out brutalizing the Imperium and other factions. Culture ''"The Draugar are not Chaos Marines, no, Chaos Marines have standards, goals. Storm Draugar...are beasts, born of malice and hate, they see war as sport, nothing more."- ''Unkown Ultramarine folloing the Sacking of Farnthar Aside from the Storm Draugars loyalty and extensive worship of The Black King, they are simmilar to most Chaos Undivided Warbands, worshipping the other Chaos Gods when it benifits them and furthers their goals. They, unlike other Chaos Warbands, do not universally hate the Imeprium or the Emperor, rather, they veiw the Imperium as a prey item or a favored foe to test their skills against. Chaos Marines of the Storm Draugar are known to show respect to their Loyalist counterparts and see them as equal fighters, as if they are both competitors in some Great Game. This only applies to some mebers of the Warband however and most of the Storm Draugar desipse the weakling Imperium with as much venom as any other agent of Chaos. The Storm Draugar are famed for unflinching brutaltiy and bloodlust, killing anything that has the misfortune to cross their path that dose not bear the Black Crown, even where Khorneates would see no honor in killing the Storm Draugar relish in slaughter, even where Night Lords have had their fill of terror Storm Draugar escilate their fearsome wrath, and where even Emperor's Children are finished with their torment... the Storm Draugar have only just begun. The Storm Draugar are also uniqe in that they do not necciarily raid the Imperium for rescources, as their colassal interstellar fortess offers most of the wargear they need and the warband controls other key recource producing worlds in a small empire of twelve or so planets. Thus the Storm Draugar fight more for the sake of war and the Dark Gods rather than anything else. This is reflected in the dogged nature of their forces, who seem hellbent on burning whole worlds simply for the thrill of it, who annihilate whole populations simply to see the streets run red with blood, who test themselves against the mightest foes merely because it is another battle to be won. Relations The Scales of Malice The Scales of Malice and Storm Draugar have fought side by side more than once against rival Chaos Warbands, but they have also drunk deep of one anothers blood many times as well. Thus their alliences are purely temorary and only if it is truly advantagous. The Calipsian Hordes Having battle the Hordes many times previously, the Storm Draugar have developed a liking for the Feral Legions as prey items. The Storm Draugar attack the Hordes to test their new recuites and is often considered a baptisem by fire for many of the "New Bloods". Craftworld Ka'Lae'Eath The Storm Draugar find eldar particularly cunning foes, and find that battle against these xenos will hone more than a warriors basic skills, but also his mind. As of recent the Storm Draugar have found the Death Worshipping eldar of Ka'Lae'Eath or "Death that Hisses" worthy oppenents and thus have done battle with them many a time. The Stom Master of the 4th Storm, known as Heshgar the Heathen, has plauged Ka'Lae'Eath as part of his own personal vendetta against these eldar. Notable Conflicts Noteable Individuals Malak Blackspawn Malak Blackspawn is the eldist of the Blackspawn brothers and one of the most feared Chaos Lords in the whole of the Maelstrom. Malak Blackspawn began life as nothing but underhive garbage, born on the dying world of Cthonia. However, Malak was desitned to become a warrior the likes few had ever seen, with his sorcerer brother at his side, Malak dominated the Hives and soon carved out a small empire the likes of which had scarcely been seen in the plantes history. The Blackspawn name became a dark ledgend amongst the Hive Cities, a name that struck terror into the hearts of event the most ruthless crime lords and conjured up images of wonton brutality and destruction. Soon however, Horus Lupercal, soon to be favored son of the Emperor and eventual Warmaster of Chaos, met with the Blackspawn brothers and with his own mighty forces waged a short but legendary war with the Blackspawns hive gang. It is said that Lupercal had witnessed the Blackspawn brothers fighting side by side against his own forces, and decided it would be a much wiser option to force the brothers to serve him rather than kill them. Thus the Blackspawns and Horus called a truce and an allience was formed, Malak is noted to have been against the allience at first, but with urging from his brother accepted the terms of surrender. It was not long after that the Emperor of Mankind decended upon the planet and found the first and greatest of his lost sons. When Horus swore loyalty to his father, the Blackspawns had no choice but to follow suit. Malaks supreme phsical condition and warrior spirit made him an ideal cantidate for the Luna Wolves and it was not long before he and his brother were both fighting for the glory of the Imperium alongside the rest of the VI Legion. Malak became a ledgend in his own right amongst the Astartes of the Luna Wolves, for his was the might of ten Astartes and his unbound fury and ten foot frame was a sight to behold as he carved his way through the foes of mankind, a living engine of destruction. Some say to this day Malak Blackspawn would have been better suited for the World Eaters such was his pention for brutality and violence, but their are also those who say his cunning and cruelty would have made him an ideal Night Lord. Malak served the Imperium for most of the Great Crusaide and soon was admitted into the glorious First Company alongside the Warmaster himself, many times Malak fought alongside Horus and his confidant, Abaddon. But Malak would always prefer the company of his psyker brother, Ingar, to that of his Primarch and his inner circle, and the two would often fight side by side, Malaks physical might and Ingars sorcerous powers making for an unstoppable combination. Malak, as deciscive and headstrong as he was, always heeded his younger brothers advice and visons, for without Ingar, Malak would have certainly died ages ago. (a fact Ingar never ceced to remind his older brother of) And during the calamitous time of the Horus Heresy, Malak often sought his brothers wise council. After the events of Istavaan III and IV respectively, Malak noticed his brothers visons had become stronger and much more grim, wide eyed, his brother begged him to abandon Horus's mad crusade and follow him east, where their salvation lie. Malak was uneasy about abandoning the war against the Imeperium, not out of loyalty to Horus, but for fear of retribution from the rest of the Traitor Legions. But Ingar would not ceace, and soon his brother agreed. Malak, being the charasmatic of the duo, convinced Astartes from various other Legions to join them in their quest East. Mutch to the surpirse of his younger brother, Malak had convinced a small army of various Astartes to join them in their journy to salvation, convinced by the ledgend of the Blackspawns and their own traitorus thoughts on the Warmaster. Soon Malak would find himself the master of a vast and anceint vessle in the midst of the Maelstrom, and later a devotee of the mysterious Black King. To Malak, his alleigence matters not, only the glory of conquest and battle. He fights the Imeprium, not because he hates it or because of any personal grudge, only because it enterains him and allows him to test his skill against the forces he once fought for. He strides into battle, hellbent on wreaking as much gory destruction as possible, his dark heart caring only for his own glory. If there were one loyalty Malak has other than to himself, it is to his brother, Ingar. Where other Chaos Lords would have slain any potental opponent to his power, thousands of years of fighting alongside one another and preserving one anothers lives has strengthend the bond of these brothers beyond even the corruption of the Warp. Should any foe ever target or harm Ingar, Malak will bear down on them with all the fury he can muster, and will not stop until they are mutilated beyond recognition. Malak wears his signature Corrupted Terminator armor, origonally of the Cataphractii pattern. Malak Blackspawns armor has long been enchanted by his brother with dark runes and powerful void sheilds. It also has a Phantom Module, allowing Malak to get the drop on even the craftyest of foes. His armor is studded with sharp spikes and is a deadly weapon in its own right. Built into the guantlets of the armor are a pair of Arc Pistols that can incineraite lightly armored foes instantly and cook armored targets inside out. He is also never without his massive Relic Blade, Darkbane, which can slay even the mightest foes with one fell stroke and can penitraite even tank armor like it was parchment. Malak is famed for his sheer physical might, standing a full head above normal Astartes and strong enough to kill an Ork Warboss with his bare hands. (a skill he has displayed more than once) Malak is a brutal and relentless fighter, and will fight to the most bitter of ends against any foe foolish enough to face him head on. He often finds great joy in crushing the mightyest of foes and often seeks out the enemies leadership personally. Though he may seem simple minded in his brutal tatics, Malak is a natural leader and like any Son of Horus can lead an offence with seeming impunity, decimating any defence with contemptious ease. When their mighty Chaos Lord takes the feild, it is said that the Storm Draugar cannot be defeated so great their battle lust and determination becomes, for they all seem Malak Blackspawn as the ultiment warrior of darkness, a truer champion of the Black King and Chaos itself cannot exist in the eyes of the Storm Draugar. As far as the Chaos Marines of the warband are concerned, Malak Blackspawn is invinceable and beyond the mightyest warrior to ever stride onto the battlefeilds of the 41st Millenium. Ingar Blackspawn Ingar Blackspawn was once nothing more than the child of an underhive whore on a dying planet, the younger brother of a barbaric and opportunistic ganger only two years his senior. But after his thirteenth birthday, he discovered that he was a powerful psyker. Under normal circumstances, Ingars soul would have been devoured by heinous Warp Entities but somehow he managed to control his newly found powers and though years of harsh self diciplen became a very adept sorceror. While his brother, Malak Blackspawn, led from the front and was always direct, Ingar preferred to work behind the scenes, using his powers and inate cunning to bring his foes to ruin. (however if he deemed is necessary he was not above crushing his foes skull with a blunt object) Ingar soon developed a phynominal skill at divining the future and this ability would be the key to the duos survival in the bleak underhives and later the Galaxy. Ingar would plan and orchistraite, and his brother would execute, together the two became kings of the underhives, rulers of the desolate hell world that had tried so many times to kill them. Soon however, another power rose, one that even Ingar did not forsee. Horus Lupercal soon dominated the planet with his own hive gang, all others fell before his mighty and perfectly organised forces. All that opposed the yet unkown Primarch fell, soon only the Blackspawn brothers stood to oppose him. Ingar was at a loss, every tatic he forsaw and planned for was thwarted, Horus attacks were unstoppable regardless of any precognition, his offence was beyond flawless. In the end, outnumbered and outclassed, Ingar urged his brother to call for a truce. Following the merger of the Blackspawns Hive Gang and Horus Hive Gang, The Emperor of Mankind discovered the dying planet and reunited with his soon to be favored son. When Horus took his place beside his beloved father, Ingar had little choice but to follow. Soon he was trained, gene-seeded, and became a powerful Libraian of the Luna Wolves Legion. Ingar Blackpawns talant to foresee future events made him a very valuble asset to the Luna Wolves, and eventually became a tatical advisor for the Warmaster himself. Rarely did Ingar stride forth onto the feild of battle, but when he did, he was a herald of doom to all who opposed him, sidestepping feeble strikes and delivering death in a myrid of sorcerous forms or simply crushing the foe with his enchanted Maul, Soul Breaker. Often Ingar would have his own cadre of fellow Sorcerors, but when he was called upon the feild of battle, he would often seek out his brother, for together, with Malaks might and Ingars own flawless manipulation of the Warp, they were truely unstoppable, Ork Warbosses, Barbarian Kings, no abomination or heathean could stand against them. He often consuled his brother on how to defeat a particular foe or deal with a certain fortification, and thus was the driving force behind the duos constant victory and survival. However, after the purge on Istavaan III and the buchery of Istavaan IV, Ingars visons became much more dark and a voice spoke to him in his dreams. Soon he began to see the end result of the Horus Heresy and that he and his brother would certainly perish during the final battle at the gates of the Imperial Palace. Certain that this would not be the case he sought out his brother and convinced him to go east, for there his visons prophisised, they would find salvation. Thus Malak gathered what support he could, and the duo set out East. Soon the Blackspawns were face to face with the Maelstrom..and Ingar prophisised that there, in that hellish and madding relm, they would find salvation. Trivia *A Draugar is a creature of Norse Mythology, a basicly a vengful spirit of an evil person, Draugar were able to grow at will and drive mortals mad with their mere presence, they could also "swim through rock" and drank the blood of their victems. A Draugar could only be killed if its head was cut off, its body burned to ash, and its remaines cast into the sea. *The Storm Draugars themesong is Fire Nation By Two Steps from Hell. Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Excommunicate Traitoris